Yogi Bear II
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: a new bear named Lilly comes to live in Jellystone, and Boo Boo immediatley likes her. everything starts off fine, but trouble brews when two rough men come to Jellystone looking for a runaway bear...


**HEYO, what's up everyone? here i am with my first Yogi Bear story. i saw the movie a few weeks ago, and i _LOVED_ it! it was great, and i just had to write a story for it. i hope you enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own Yogi Bear or any of the characters from the movie. i only own Emmy and Lilly**

* * *

It was a quiet, peaceful day in Jellystone Park.

"UNCLE JOHN, UNCLE JOHN!" the silence was quickly broken by the shout of a 17 year old girl.

Ranger John Smith sighed as he walked out onto the porch of the Ranger station. "What is it Emmy?"

"There's a bear outside the park!"

Ranger Smith sighed again. "It's Yogi again, isn't it?"

"No Uncle John, I've never seen this bear before" Emmy said, pushing some of her dark blond hair out of her eyes. "Come on, I think its hurt!" Ranger Smith nodded and quickly followed after his niece, who was staying with him for the summer. "It's over here!" Emmy said. Ranger Smith followed Emmy to an old tree that was just outside the park. There was a small bear sitting against the tree, holding up its left front paw.

"Aww, poor thing" Ranger Smith said.

The bear looked up, fright obvious in her big blue eyes.

"It's OK sweetie, we won't hurt you" Emmy said, kneeling down beside the bear.

"I wonder if she can talk, like Yogi and Boo Boo?" Ranger Smith said.

"I… I can talk" a soft voice said.

Emmy smiled. "Oh, good! I'm Emmy and this is my Uncle John"

"A-Are you Ranger Smith?" the bear asked, looking up at the head Ranger.

"Yes, I am. You know me?"

the bear nodded. "Yes. I've been traveling for days, trying to get to Jellystone"

"what's your name?" Emmy asked.

"Lilly"

Ranger Smith smiled. "Well Lilly, you're more then welcome to come to Jellystone"

Lilly smiled slightly. "Thank you"

Emmy helped Lilly to her feet and the three of them headed back into the park.

...

"Boo Boo, do you see them?"

"No Yogi, I haven't seen Emmy or Mr. Ranger since this morning"

"hmm… I hope everythings OK, although I usually like it when those two are out of the way!" Yogi said. He was looking through a pair of binoculars he'd swiped from the Ranger station. "Now let's see how many picnickers there are today… wait, hold on a second… Boo Boo, Mr. Ranger and Emmy are over there!" he lowered the binoculars. "They have a small-type bear with them. I don't think I've ever seen her before"

"really?" Boo Boo was curious about a new bear in the park.

"Come on Boob, let's go check it out" Yogi headed for the Ranger station.

...

Ranger Smith and Emmy took Lilly to the Ranger station. "OK Lilly, I'll be right back. I'll go get a first aid kit for your paw" Ranger Smith said. Lilly nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Ranger"

Emmy smiled. She thought Lilly's quiet, soft voice was cute. She took a minute to check Lilly out. The bear was short, about the same height as Boo Boo and her fur was almost the same color, except a lighter shade of tan. She was wearing a light pink scarf around her neck, and she had big, dark blue eyes. "Lilly?"

"Yes Ms. Ranger?"

Emmy giggled. "You don't have to call me that. Just call me Emmy"

"oh, ok. What were you going to ask me?"

"Do you belong to someone, or live in another park?" Emmy asked.

"No" Lilly's ears drooped. "I've heard about Jellystone nearly my whole life and I've always wanted to come here and live"

Emmy nodded. "Oh, OK. Well you don't have to worry about a home anymore, Jellystone is always open to bears"

"Emmy!"

Emmy and Lilly jumped at the sudden shout. Yogi and Boo Boo came over to them. "I'm glad you're here guys" Emmy said. "I'd like you to meet Lilly. She's going to be living here form now on. Lilly, this is Yogi and Boo Boo"

Lilly smiled shyly. "Hello" she whispered.

"Well hello there Ms. Lilly, what a pleasure it is to meet you!" Yogi said, smiling.

Lilly giggled. "It's nice to meet you too"

Boo Boo was about to say hello, when the words suddenly died inside him. As soon as his eyes fell on Lilly, he felt his heart leap into his throat. Boo Boo had never really been shy, but he suddenly couldn't think of anything to say. _"She's so pretty"_ Boo Boo thought.

"Boo Boo, aren't you going to say hello to Ms. Lilly?" Yogi asked, nudging his friend.

Boo Boo nodded stiffly. "Uh… h-hi Lilly" he managed to say, forcing a smile. Lilly smiled back.

Emmy giggled.

"What's the matter Emmy?" Yogi asked.

"Nothing" Emmy said.

Ranger Smith came outside just then. "OK, here's the first aid kit" Ranger Smith said. He looked up. "Oh, Yogi and Boo Boo are here"

"yep, Emmy introduced us to Ms. Lilly!" Yogi said.

Lilly giggled.

Ranger Smith smiled. "Well that's good. I'm sure they can show you around the park later"

Lilly nodded. "That would be nice"

Ranger Smith knelt down in front of Lilly.

"What happened to your paw?" Yogi asked.

"I fell" Lilly said. "And I think I twisted it"

Boo Boo frowned. "Gosh, will she be ok Mr. Ranger?"

Ranger Smith nodded as he examined Lilly's paw. "Yes, it's just a little swollen. But she'll be fine"

Lilly smiled a little. "So it should be better soon?"

Ranger Smith nodded. "Yep"

"So Lilly, shall Boo Boo and I show you around Jellystone?" Yogi asked.

Lilly nodded. "Sure"

the three bears started to walk off, but Emmy grabbed Yogi's tie and held him back. "Whoa there, Yogi has to stay behind guys"

"why?" Boo Boo asked.

"Because…" Emmy tried to think of something. "Because I need help with something"

"Can't you have Mr. Ranger do it?" Lilly asked.

Emmy shook her head. "Uh, no. only Yogi can help me"

Yogi shrugged. "Um, OK Emmy" he smiled at Boo Boo and Lilly. "I guess I'll be seeing you two later"

Boo Boo nodded. "OK Yogi" he and Lilly walked off.

"Hey Emmy, is everything OK?"

Emmy nodded. "Yeah Yogi, everythings good"

"then why didn't you want me to go with Boo Boo and Lilly?"

Emmy sighed. "_Because_ Yogi, I want them to be alone"

"why?"

Emmy shook her head. "Because Boo Boo really likes Lilly"

Yogi chuckled. "Are you trying to hook them up?"

"You could say that, yes" Emmy said, smiling.

* * *

**well, how was it? i hope you liked it, and _please _review! I'll try to have the next chapter up A.S.A.P**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
